


It’s better with you

by AshAndSnow



Series: Start With This [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki is not a morning person, M/M, Mornings, Sharing Clothes, This stands alone, it's not related to any of my other works, tony is, written as a poem, you don't need to read anything else of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshAndSnow/pseuds/AshAndSnow
Summary: Loki is not a morning person. To make matters worse, his shirt has gone missing.(Prompt: Write a poem)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Start With This [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	It’s better with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiAFKGod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/gifts).



> Today’s notes are coming to you in four parts.
> 
> 1: Happy belated Valetine’s and happy Single’s Awareness day. Whether you’re into one or the other, here’s a bit of fluff for you.
> 
> 2: My friend Kas has a kink for a couple sharing clothes, which is what inspired this. This is for you, Kas, I love you.
> 
> 3: It’s apparently international fanworks day, so I suppose this is my contribution to that.
> 
> 4: I’m aware that by virtue of being a poem and not a traditional fic, this won’t garner much attention. So thank you if you were brave enough to click anyway.

Before I start, you must know this  
To Loki, waking up is far from a bliss  
The sun’s in his eyes, far too early and bright  
For the world to wake him with noise and with light  
The bed is so warm, it draws him back in  
Except his lover’s side that is ice cold as sin  
Because Tony is already up, the big fool  
Eager and raring to go like a tool  
So Loki supposes he too has to rise  
If nothing else, he has a lover to chastise  
So he climbs out of bed with a grunt and a groan  
An embarrassing sound, as if from an old crone  
But wait --- his shirt, it is not where he left it  
What on Earth, where is it, did he simply forget it?  
With a grumble, his hand finds the closest thing  
A hoodie of Tony’s, stained sleeve and worn string  
He pulls it on to ward off the cold  
And stomps off to get of his lover ahold  
There he is, in the kitchen, and Loki stops short  
Tony’s there, drinking coffe, and it just as soon thwarts  
Such growling and grumbling that seethes, burns and hurts  
Because Tony is wearing his intended’s missing shirt  
It forces Loki to just stop and stare  
It crumbles, it does, the urge to scold and to glare  
Loki is not fond of mornings, this much is true  
But he cannot deny that he does love the view


End file.
